


My Love is a Planet, Revolving Your Heart

by auroraoraora



Series: Basketball Season [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, Kise is a model and an actor, M/M, Pro Basketball Player Aomine Daiki, Weddings, where is Momoi's raise she needs one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraoraora/pseuds/auroraoraora
Summary: Aomine and Kise have some issues to work through, but their love for each other hasn't changed.(Formerly known as "We Could Never Do It Better")
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: Basketball Season [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/63631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	My Love is a Planet, Revolving Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Superstar" by Marina. (I changed a lot of details from my previous AoKise story, so I didn't feel comfortable using the title from it.)

I think I might’ve chosen the densest man on planet Earth.

Daiki Aomine is many things, but smart isn’t one of them. The entire surface of our coffee table is covered in wedding magazines, and he hasn’t noticed. I leave honeymoon planning websites up on my computer where I know he can see them. He doesn’t even seem to care that Kagami, his biggest rival, has beaten him at something. Specifically, he doesn’t care that Kagami is getting married before him. They’ve competed at so many things over the years, not always basketball related. Letting Kagami win at something is… it’s unheard of.

I know Kurokocchi feels bad about it, and I know he wants to help me, but sometimes I wish he wouldn’t. It feels like he’s pitying me, and pity is the last thing I want.

That all changed after their wedding day.

Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi had a small ceremony, not that we went to that. We made it to the reception just as the families were getting there, and before we even knew what was going on, Murasakibara had already started in on the cake. Akashi made some… suggestions (read: threats) before he stopped, but half of the cake was already gone.

The newly married couple told us off (we deserved it, though) and everything was fine until,

“Whatever. Weddings suck. We’re not going to have one. Right, Ryo?”

Before I could even process what I was doing, I had turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I’d almost made it to the car before I came back to myself.

I can’t fucking believe this. All my work was for nothing. Kurokocchi was right all along. He’d tried to tell me, but I hadn’t listened to him.

_“Kise, Aomine isn’t going to notice anything small. If you want to marry him, you’re going to have to tell him. You could propose too. You know that, right?”_

I think I was just hoping that Daiki was going to step up and do this right.

* * *

We’d been hooking up semi-regularly during high school, always after playing basketball together. I’d dated a few other people during that time, and he did, too. They would always break up with me, though, after I’d introduce them to him, and they’d get jealous.

One night, though, soon after graduation, he called me late at night, which he’d never done before.

“I just wanted to tell you; I’m going to New York next week. The Knicks want me.”

“That’s awesome! But why are you telling me this?”

“I want you to come with me. Maybe they’ll want you too. Or if you don’t want to play, you could do some modeling work, or whatever you want.”

“I need time to think about this. But if I do, no more of this hooking up sometimes shit. If I do this…” I took a deep breath, preparing myself to say the words I hadn’t been able to before. “I need you to only be with me. If you’re not going to be my boyfriend, then I won’t go with you.” I hung up before he could say anything else. He’s gotten too used to being able to walk all over people, and he needs to know that I won’t accept it anymore. Even if I just blew my last chance to be with him, I don’t care. I can get whoever I want, man or woman.

I didn’t hear from him for a few days, so I assumed that was his answer, until he showed up at my house. I’d been about to leave for a morning run, only to open the front door and see Daiki looking back at me.

“I’ve been thinking, and-”

“Wait, you’ve been thinking?”

“Shut up. You know I’m not good at this. But yeah, I’ve been thinking. And you’re right.”

“About what?”

“We’ve been doing this too long. Pretending that I don’t want you, but I do. More than I’ve wanted anyone. I think I was just hoping that I wouldn’t have to leave by myself, but then you gave a- what’s the word Satsuki used, an ultramaiden?” He paused briefly, and then continued, “We both dated other people, but we were never happy with any of them. We were only happy with each other. I thought about who to invite to New York, but you were the only one I wanted by my side. I think I do want to be with you, if you still want me.”

I never thought this would happen, but I’m not about to question it. “So, you promise that you won’t date anyone else?”

“I’ll have a hot ass model by my side. I won’t want anyone else.”

* * *

That was seven years ago. I’m not sure where the guy I started dating went. I knew from the beginning that he wasn’t going to be around all the time, but this is ridiculous.

Pretty much right after the wedding, he had to go to special training down in Florida. I already knew he’d be going straight there from Chicago, instead of coming back to New York with me. But it’s been at least a week since that ended, and he hasn’t answered when I tried to text or call him. I’ve even tried asking the other Teiko guys if they know anything, but none of them do. I even tried to get in touch with his coaches, but I guess they don’t remember me, since I never get a response from any of them. I would try to get some hints from his Twitter or Instagram, but he hasn’t updated either of them since before the wedding.

I’ve thought about going down to Miami and looking for him, but I have work to do. My agent thinks I should try acting more, and I’m having fun with it. I’ve been going to enough auditions that there are days that go by where I don’t think about Daiki at all.

Isn’t it funny that I hear the door opening as soon as I think that?

There are so many things I want to say, but they all die in my throat as soon as I see his face. It’s not the face of a man who is having a good time. I’ve never seen him look so down before. It’s clear that he hasn’t been out having fun.

“I drove to Washington to see Satsuki.” Momoi works at the Japanese Embassy in Washington, DC. “After you left the wedding, Tetsu told me off. I’ve never seen him look so pissed before.

“I wasn’t really thinking about it during the training camp, but after it was over, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I decided to rent a car and drive up to DC to ask Satsuki what I should do. I told her what happened, and she threw me out of her apartment. I had to find a hotel, and I ended up having to get one like 10 miles from her place. I went to lunch with her, and she told me all the same things Tetsu said, how I was being a jackass.

“I think I noticed that you wanted to get married, but I was afraid. Afraid of tying myself to one person forever, and afraid of getting older. I only have so many years left playing until I’ll have to retire, and then what will I do? What can I do if not basketball?”

I had no idea he felt this way. Kuroko really was right.

“I guess I can’t really blame you for being afraid. I hear it at auditions all the time- we want someone younger. They never actually tell me I’m too old, but I can hear it, you know? But that doesn’t mean you have to give up. You can find something else you want to do instead. If you want me to help, I will.

“I don’t think I can help with the being afraid of commitment, though. Looking back, I shouldn’t have tried to push things on you, especially without talking about it first. I’m sorry I did that. But I won’t apologize for trying to be happy. I was hurt when you said you didn’t want to have a wedding. But being alone these past few weeks, when I thought you’d left me for good- that hurt me more than the idea of not getting married. So, it’s fine if you don’t want to- we can still be together.”

“Stop. Just stop it. Driving up the coast gave me a lot of time to think, and it wasn’t just about me. I thought about you, too. And I realized I’ve been really selfish towards you. Ever since middle school, you’ve just been going along with what I’ve wanted the entire time. This is the first thing you’ve really wanted this entire relationship. I can make it happen for sure. Besides, LeBron James and Steph Curry are married, and people still think they’re cool, so I don’t have anything to worry about. Everyone already knows I’m bi, and they know we’re a thing, so. It’s cool.”

“Can you ask me properly? I just want to have the image of NBA superstar Daiki Aomine down on one knee before me, begging me to marry him.”

“Shut up, Kise.”

“You haven’t called me that in years. Should I call you Aominecchi now?”

“No. I hated that name then, and I hate it now. I know you only called us that because you wanted someone to call you Kisecchi.”

“Nobody ever did, you know that? Why did you have to bring that up now?”

He doesn’t say anything for a bit, so I think that’s the end of it, until I barely hear him say, “I don’t think I could survive without you.”

“Did you say something, Daiki?”

“Yeah, I did. I said I don’t think I’d be able to do this without you.”

“And Momocchi.”

“We’re not talking about her right now! Believe me, if I wanted to be with her, I would be.”

“Yeah, right. She is so far out of your league.”

“So are you.”

“Don’t say that, Daiki!”

“But you are. You totally could’ve left me for someone else. I know people have offered.”

“Yeah, but I came here with you because you were the only one I wanted to be with, and it’s still true now.”

“Anyway, I have no idea why you’re with me. But I’m not about to question it. So, will you marry me?” He gets down on his knee for this part, and I don’t know how he managed it, but he pulls out a light blue box. I know we’re far from broke, but I wasn’t expecting him to get Tiffany! “I set an appointment in DC to pick it out. Apparently, they bumped a couple senators to make room for me. I guess I’m just that good. So, are you going to open the box, or are you just going to look at the outside all night?” I was so mesmerized at his thoughtfulness that I forgot to look at the ring. There’s one big diamond with a sapphire on each side. The platinum band is lined with tiny diamonds, and it’s everything I could have ever dreamed of.

“I’m getting yellow diamonds on mine. Tiffany was the one you modelled for, right?”

“No, that was Cartier. I don’t think Tiffany uses male models.”

“Damn, do you think they would’ve given me a discount?”

“They’d probably give me one. You taking me to bed anytime soon?”

“Is that why you wanted to put a ring on me? Because my dick is too bomb? I save it all for you. You never actually answered me, by the way.”

“Yes! My Pinterest wedding board has over 1000 things saved to it; I was just thinking about which ones to use. Do you think we should get married in Europe or Mexico? Don’t make that face at me, Daiki, you’re the one who decided to marry me!”

* * *

We got married a year later, in Spain. We were on the beach, and while it was just us two, it was everything I could ever want. We’re thinking about having a second one in Japan soon, so our high school friends can see us. We’ll probably invite the other miracles, including Kuroko and Kagami (neither of them changed their names, and they’ve said they still want to be called that) and hopefully Kasamatsu can bring his family along. I guess he eventually learned how to talk to girls in college, because he started dating one and they got married a few years ago. Their baby was born a few months ago, and it’s apparent that the two of them are very proud of their son.

Daiki admitted soon after the wedding (on the beach on an island of Greece- I forgot which one) that when we first met, he’d thrown the basketball at my head on purpose. I’d kind of assumed that, but hearing the story behind it was… interesting.

“So, I kept hearing rumors that there was a model that went to our school, and I remember thinking, ‘whatever, who cares about a dude modelling?’ All I’d heard was that there was a good-looking male model who was super good at sports, but he hadn’t tried basketball yet. I saw you walking outside that day, and I’d never seen you before, but I knew it was you. I think I fell in love with you that day, and it took me about four years to realize it. I’d thought Tetsu was a fluke, that I didn’t actually like guys, and then you made me confront the truth.”

“Crazy that one basketball thrown at one person’s head could change our lives so drastically. I never would’ve joined basketball, you’d be a repressed bisexual, I probably would’ve never gone to America, and we definitely wouldn’t be on our honeymoon getting day drunk on the beach.”

“I wouldn’t change any of it, for the record.”

“Neither would I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. One of my Haikyuu stories hit 200 kudos the other day, which has never happened to me before. Super excited and grateful for it! I'll probably go (online) shopping this weekend and get something for myself.  
> Thanks for reading! See you in June for MidoTaka!  
> ~Aurora


End file.
